Keberuntungan
by Hikaru Ryo Sora
Summary: Perlahan aku mulai tidak mempercayai keberuntunganku, melupakan kalimat yang aku buat bahwa setiap orang memiliki keberuntungan, dan perlahan menghapus kata keberuntungan dalam kamus hidupku.


KEBERUNTUNGAN

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Summary :

Dulu, aku yakin keberuntungan itu ada dan nyata. Dulu aku yakin setiap orang pasti memiliki keberuntungan. Dan dulu, aku berfikir jika keberuntungan ku belum lah tiba, dan aku harus bersabar menunggu keberuntungan itu. Tapi nyatanya semua yang aku fikirkan salah. Keberuntungan yang aku tunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Perlahan aku mulai tidak mempercayai keberuntunganku, melupakan kalimat yang aku buat bahwa setiap orang memiliki keberuntungan, dan perlahan menghapus kata keberuntungan dalam kamus hidupku.

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya kehidupan setiap manusia sama. Sama-sama diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Sama-sama dilahirkan dari rahim seorang ibu. Sama-sama memiliki kesempatah hidup dan banyak kesamaan lainnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan yang mereka miliki.

Aku percaya setiap orang memiliki keberuntungan yang berbeda. Dan kalaupun dia tidak mempunyai keberuntungan, itu bukan berarti tidak punya. Dia hanya belum menemukan keberuntungan itu. Tuhan Maha adil ,bukan?

* * *

><p>Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah terlihat agak sepi. Entah kemana arah tujuanku malam hari ini, yang pasti aku belum ingin pulang kerumahku sekarang. Aku masih ingin menikmati angin malam yang aku tidak tau apakah besok masih bisa menikmatinya atau tidak. Ku lihat ada sebuah bangku taman kosong, kuhampiri bangku itu dan duduk disana.<p>

Ku tundukkan kepalaku, tak ku perdulikan orang-orang yang lalu lalang dihadapanku. Pikiranku terpusat pada satu hal, ayah dan ibuku. Ya, sekarang ini aku belum berani untuk pulang karena aku belum bisa membayar uang sewa rumah pada ayahku, dan juga memberikan sejumlah uang untuk ibuku. Uang yang aku dapatkan dari hasil kerja part time sudah aku gunakan untuk membayar buku dan iuran sekolah. Aku tahu,aku akan dipukuli lagi hari ini karena tidak membawa uang dan aku juga tau mereka tidak akan menerima alasan apapun untuk hal yang satu ini. Sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan ,mungkin hanya menunggu sebuah keberuntungan datang menghampiriku.

"Hei!" kurasakan seseorang menepuk pundakku. Menyadarkan ku dari lamunan yang entah sudah berapa lama.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun" jawabku dengan senyum yang kubuat semanis mungkin.

"Sedang apa? Kenapa tidak pulang?"

"A-ah tidak Sasuke-kun. Aku sedang bosan dirumah" jawabku seraya tertawa hambar

"Ada masalah apa? Ayah atau Ibumu?" kini suaranya terdengar serius.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Orang yang selalu ada saat aku sedang kalut, sedih, bingung, marah ,ah entah lah dia selalu ada disaat aku butuh. Dia adalah sabatku, satu satunya sahabat yang aku punya saat ini. Sasuke tahu semua tentang kehidupan ku, termasuk ayah yang suka berjudi dan ibuku yang seorang pelacur. Bukan aku yang memberi tahunya, tapi dia yang mengetahui sendiri, entah dari mana. Dan sekarang ini, sepertinya dia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi padaku, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya dia memergoki ku sendirian merenung dibangku taman.

"Jawab!" ah aku melamun lagi. Bodohnya aku. Ku dengar suaranya sedikit membentak, menandakan dia tidak suka pertanyaannya aku acuhkan.

"Ah, i-itu ..i-itu.. tidak ada apa apa Sasuke-kun" ku pasang tawa hambarku. Aku tidak ingin merepotkannya lagi. Sudah cukup dia membantuku. Biarkan aku menunggu keberuntunganku ,yang entah kapan datang.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk tertawa. Lihatlah, betapa hancurnya dirimu"

"…."aku hanya membalas perkataannya dengan sebuah senyum, yang sepertinya tidak terlihat olehnya.

"Kau belum membayar uang sewa rumah? Ayah ibumu mengamuk? Atau ada yang menjahatimu? Cerita, akan kusuruh anak buahku menghabisi mereka" Sasuke bicara sambil memegang kedua bahuku.

"…" kembali sakura hanya tersenyum dengan kepala menunduk. Ia hanya teringat, satu satunya keberuntungan yang ia dapat hanyalah mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar dan mendapatkan perhatian darinya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap sosok laki-laku dihadapanku. Awalnya aku ingin bercerita pada Sasuke, tapi ku urungkan niatku itu mengingat betapa seringnya aku melibatkan Sasuke dalam masalahku.

"Sasuke-ku , aku pulang dulu ya" aku segera berdiri dan berlari.

_Skip time_

Disinilah aku sekarang, di depan sebuah danau yang menjadi tempat persembunyianku. Kusandarkan tubuhku di bawah pohon besar nan rindang. Kutekukkan kedua lututku dan membenamkan wajahku diantaranya. Aku tidak ingin menangis, itu bukan lah sebuah jawaban atas segalanya. Sekelebat pikiran melintas di pikiranku.

'_Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang anak yang lahir dari rahim seorang pelacur. Aku Haruno Sakura, seorang anak yang memiliki ayah seorang penjudi. Dimana keberuntunganmu Haruno! Setiap hari kau harus pulang larut untuk bekerja, sedangkan ayah dan ibumu hanya bisa menikmati hasil jerih payahmu. Tidak kah kau lelah?'_

"ARRGGGHHH!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Memungut kerikil terdekat dan melemparnya sekuat tenanga. Kurasakan cairan bening mengalir di kedua pipiku.

"Kau cengeng, Sakura. Kau lemah. Tidak bisa kah kau terlihat kuat? Sedikit saja. Aku bosan melihatmu menangis. Aku bosan melihat dirimu yang bersikap seakan kau acuh pada cacian setiap orang. Aku bosan melihat dirimu yang hanya bisa mengeluh. Tidak kah kau tau? Danau ini bosan mendengar tangisan pilumu. Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku lelah menjadi dirimu. Mana keberuntungan yang kau tunggu selama ini? nyatanya tidak ada keberuntungan untuk mu. Lelah..Aku lelah" Aku berucap lirih pada air yang beriak, mencaci diriku sendiri .

**Sasuke pov**

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura merenung sendirian di taman, dan masalah yang selalu membuatnya begitu adalah kelakuan bejad ayah dan ibunya. Aku pernah menyuruhnya tinggal di rumahku, tapi dia menolak. Dan kini ? dia harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidup keluarganya, memberikan uang untuk ayah dan ibunya, serta membayar iuran sekolah.

Dia, sosok gadis terhebat yang pernah aku kenal. Dia selalu mencoba mengatasi masalahnya sendiri, walau terkadang aku memaksanya untuk cerita kepadaku, membagikan sedikit beban nya untukku.

"Sasuke-ku , aku pulang dulu ya" Sakura segera berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan ku.

'_kemana?'_ batinku.

Aku yakin Sakura belum mau pulang kerumahnya saat ini. Ku putuskan untuk mengikutinya , ku biarkan mobilku yang terparkir di pinggir taman.

Aku terus berlari mengikuti Sakura, tak ku indahkan rasa pegal di betis dan pergelangan kakiku. Sampai langkah ku terhenti di sebuah danau. Kulihat sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon, sambil membenamkan kepala dikedua lututnya. Aku hanya melihatnya dari balik pohon dekat dengan pohon tempat Sakura bersandar.

Ia membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Tidak ada isak tangis disana, hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti dirinya. Kulihat Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"ARRGGGHHH!" Dia berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Sebegitu sulitkah hidupnya hingga membuatnya se-frustasi ini? tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain melihatnya dari sini.

"Kau cengeng, Sakura. Kau lemah. Tidak bisa kah kau terlihat kuat? Sedikit saja. Aku bosan melihatmu menangis. Aku bosan melihat dirimu yang bersikap seakan kau acuh pada cacian setiap orang. Aku bosan melihat dirimu yang hanya bisa mengeluh. Tidak kah kau tau? Danau ini bosan mendengar tangisan pilumu. Aku lelah, Sakura. Aku lelah menjadi dirimu. Mana keberuntungan yang kau tunggu selama ini? nyatanya tidak ada keberuntungan untuk mu. Lelah..Aku lelah" samar-samar aku mendengar ucapan lirihnya. Hatiku terasa perih mendengarnya. Betapa bodohnya aku, membiarkan gadis yang aku sukai hingga sefrustasi ini.

Perlahan kuhampiri dia, kupeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dia sedikit tersentak dan mencoba melepaskan pelukanku, namun malah semakin ku pererat.

"Kau tidak cengeng dan kau tidak lemah. Terkadang seseorang perlu menangis untuk mengurangi beban mereka, begitu pula kau. Kau juga tidak lemah, kau hanya perlu seseorang untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat, dan orang itu adalah aku. Dengarkan aku Sakura, Jika kau lelah dengan kehidupanmu, datang dan masuklah ke kehidupanku. Aku akan menghilangkan semuan lelah yang ada di hidupmu. Dan jangan menangis, aku sedih jika melihatmu seperti ini" ucapku lirih di telinga Sakura, dan aku semakin mempererat pelukanku.

"Sasuke-kun" aku mendengar suara atau lebih tepatnya bisika Sakura

"Iya ?"

"Aku …..lelah" kulihat airmatanya kembali membanjiri kedua pipinya. Sakura Tidak terisak, hanya saja air matanya terus turun mengalir di wajah cantiknya.

"Masuklah ke dalam kehidupanku Sakura-chan" aku mengajaknya duduk di bawah pohon tempat ia bersandar barusan. Sakura duduk di sebelahku, dan ku sandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Aku lelah harus pulang larut malam setiap hari" Sakura mulai menggumam , tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya dan hanya membiarkannya tanpa menjawab perkataannya.

"Aku lelah melihat ibuku yang bergonta ganti pasangan, Aku lelah melihat ayahku bermain judi dan pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Aku lelah dipukuli dan di marahi setiap hari. Aku …" Sakura terdiam, ku dengar ada isakan disana. Kubiarkan dia menangis sepuasnya, berharap dapan mengurangi bebannya selama ini. Sampai saat aku lihat ternyata dia sudah tidur dengan matanya yang sembab.

Ku telfon anak buahku untuk menjemput kami. Tidak menunggu lama anak buahku sudah datang, ku angkat tubuhnya perlahan, tidak ingin menganggu tidur cantiknya malam ini. Kubawa Sakura pulang menuju rumahku. Tidak ku pedulikan keluarga Sakura, yang aku pedulikan saat ini adalah Sakura merasa aman, disini, bersama diriku, Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.TBC


End file.
